First Experiences
by dude18
Summary: What happens when you put together 2 good friends that are curious about their sexuality? Hermione and Ginny are about to find out. Girl on girl action. Don't read if you are offended.


**Girl-on-girl action. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione and Ginny were of the few that currently occupied Gryffindor Tower, since everyone else was on winter holiday. With so much vacated space, the 2 girls decided to stay in Ginny's dorm together, since there was no point in staying so far apart when there was no one around. Presently, the 2 girls were having a girls night and sharing gossip since it was late into the night and Harry and Ron had already retired for the day, and they were not tired enough to sleep.

"I heard Parvati slept with Ernie Macmillan the other day," Ginny said giggling. "Susan told me she saw them walking out of a broom closet together when she was walking to the loo. Apparently, they were skipping Snape's lesson."

"Uh, that is absolutely disgusting! I'm sure their hormones could have at least waited until Potion's class was over. We're really getting down to the nitty-gritty now so we can do well on our N.E.W.T.s," Hermione said disapprovingly.

Ginny shook her head disbelievingly. "Hermione, there's more to life than school! There are pleasures that even the most detailed books can't compare to. Sometimes we just have to give in to our hormones."

"Pleasant or not, it could have waited. I'm surprised Ernie isn't falling behind in class, with the supposed sexcapades he's been having lately," Hermione wondered.

"He's been doing rather well actually. At least he gets some satisfaction out of it," Ginny stated.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He goes around saying how he's so great in the sack, but he can't even give a girl an orgasm! I mean honestly, all guys care about is their own satisfaction. Once they let it out, they don't think twice about us girls," the redhead explained.

Hermione's face grew hot at the mention of the word orgasm. In her 17 years of life she had never experienced the pleasures of orgasm. She had read about it in some of her Muggle romance novels, and had even caught a glimpse of an article about it in _Witch Weekly_; she'd also come across it in one of her human anatomy books, and new just about everything that occurred to a male and female during the event, but she herself had never experienced such pleasures.

"Why wouldn't he give girls an orgasm though? I mean, I read that sex is quite pleasurable so-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny's exasperated growl.

"Hermione, you can't know the wonders of the world by just books," the young Weasley restated. "The act of sex itself usually isn't enough to make a girl have an orgasm. We need more manual or oral attention."

"Like… masturbation?" Again, Hermione's cheeks burned read as she said the word aloud.

"Yes masturbation. I hear a lot of girls say that that's the only way they can have an orgasm, since their boyfriends can't do it."

Hermione only nodded in understanding, curious to know more about the subject, but not wanting to seem like such a virgin in front of her younger friend.

"Have… Have you ever had an orgasm?" Ginny asked quietly. She wasn't looking at Hermione, but peeling an orange that had come with the small tray of food they had gotten courtesy of Dobby and the house elves.

"Wh- Well- I… no," the bushy-haired girl responded just as quietly.

"Do you masturbate?" Ginny asked a little more curiously.

Hermione looked down, too embarrassed by the conversation to look Ginny in the eye. She sighed. "No. Have… you?"

"Well," Ginny gulped nervously, "I've tried it, but I've never had an orgasm."

"Does it feel good?"

"Oh gods yes!" Ginny exclaimed, taking a bite into her peeled orange and looking up at Hermione, no longer embarrassed by the conversation. "It feels really, _really_, good.I've only tried it a couple of times though. It's not that easy to do and get away with when you sleep in a room with 4 other girls."

Hermione giggled. "I guess that's true. We don't have much privacy around here." She had another question for her younger friend. "What about snogging?"

"What about it?"

"Is it… fun?"

"You've never snogged a boy before Hermione?"

Hermione looked away shyly. "Not really."

"But what about Krum?"

"We shared a few kisses, but it wasn't really that much. And I barely let Cormack put his hands on me, no way was I going to snog the guy."

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, you are such a virgin! Yes, snogging is very pleasurable. I suggest you start doing it so you can perfect your technique, you being the perfectionist you are." The girl made kissy faces at Hermione.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and hit Ginny upside the head playfully. "Ginerva!"

Ginny laughed and tried to take the pillow away from Hermione, as the other girl hit her repeatedly. The two girls started a war of try to hit one another and getting the winning the pillow. Ginny tried tickling Hermione, and the older girl loosened her hold on the pillow, being very ticklish.

"Aha!" Ginny said in triumph, and proceeded to smack Hermione with the pillow herself. Hermione laughed and tried obtaining the pillow once more.

"You know I hate being called Ginerva!" Ginny said as she beat Hermione softly.

"Oh I'm sorry, GINERVA!" Hermione squealed, tugging at the pillow with all her might. Ginny was quite strong, being the athlete that she was.

Hermione tugged extra hard, and she surprised Ginny by taking the pillow out of her grasp, and falling back into the bed in the process. Ginny followed, not expecting such strength from the girl and fell on top of Hermione, the pillow flying and falling on the floor several feet away.

The two girls laughed together for several seconds, enjoying the friendly moment they were sharing as well as unconsciously liking the closeness of their bodies together. Their laughter eventually died down, and the two girls looked at each other, their eyes locking.

Ginny looked at Hermione, _really _looked at her. The girl wasn't a goddess, that was for sure, but she was pretty. She had big brown eyes, a cute nose, thin lips and clear skin. If the girl didn't have her nose buried and book and didn't spend her time scolding and frowning, she might have had a little bit more male attention.

Beneath her, Hermione was doing the same evaluation. The redhead above her was thin and had an athletic form, not very curvy, almost boyish. She had bright brown eyes, much like her mother, and her hair was thin straight and silky to the touch. Hermione could definitely see why boys were attracted to her, and she secretly wished she were as pretty as Ginny (especially with that hair).

Finding her Gryffindor courage, Ginny looked down at Hermione's lips and slowly started leaning towards her. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes were Hermione's own eyes widening in fear and innocent curiosity.

Ginny's lips chastely touched Hermione's, before she drew back and opened her eyes. Hermione could just stare at her friend in shock before breaking the awkward silence.

"Um… Could you get off me please?"

It took her a moment, but Ginny realized her friend's words and quickly got off the older girl. Hermione sat up, and neither girl could look at the other.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said barely audible. Her cheeks were flaming as red as her hair.

"Umm… It's fine. It wasn't bad." Hermione's own cheeks burned at her words.

Ginny looked up carefully. "Did you like it?"

Hermione could only shrug, not sure if she could find her voice to answer the question. She felt so nervous all of a sudden! Her heart was racing from the awkwardness of the situation, as well as from the thrill she had received from Ginny's kiss.

"I liked it," Ginny said, slowly regaining her confidence. She reached up and grabbed Hermione's chin, slowly turning the girl towards her, willing her to look her in the eye.

Hermione felt her breathing pick up.

"Would you like to try it again?" the younger girl asked.

Silent ensued for a few seconds while Hermione attempted to find her voice. When she finally did, she said: "Ginny… I'm- I'm not a lesbian."

Ginny considered her. "Neither am I. There's nothing wrong with two friends having fun with each other. Other girls do it all the time.'

Hermione knew this to be true; she heard Parvati and Lavender talk about those kinds of things all the time in her dormitory.

"I can help you perfect your technique, that way when you finally kiss my brother, he won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Hermione couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips. The next word that escaped her lips shocked Ginny to no end.

"Okay."

Ginny's heart too began racing at hearing that simple little word. She rearranged herself so that she was mirroring Hermione, sitting cross-legged directly across from her, their knees touching.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's okay if this is weird for you. We don't have to do anything." Ginny hated herself for saying the words. She was feeling really excited and she desperately wanted to kiss Hermione, and if possible, do a bit more than kissing.

Hermione answered by boldly cupping Ginny's faces and leaning towards her. A little smile graced Ginny's lips before they closed their eyes and let their lips meet.

This kiss was much like the first one, chaste and innocent. Hermione felt a shock travel from her lips through her body and she felt herself getting excited.

Ginny, being the bolder of the 2, cupped Hermione's cheek as well and opened her lips up to take Hermione's top lip in between hers.

Achingly slowly, the two girls kissed, tasting just each others lips, warming up to this new experience slowly but surely.

Hermione wasn't sure of what to do, never having kissed a girl before, and never having snogged a boy; all she was that she liked this and she wanted more. Her wishes were granted when Ginny licked and bit her bottom lip, urging the older girl to open up her lips. Hermione complied.

Ginny's tongue snaked out of her mouth and touched the tip to Hermione's. The other girl let out a surprised gasp at the new sensation this little act gave her. Finding a little bit of her Gryffindor courage, she touched her own tongue to Ginny's and the younger girl moaned in content.

Ginny opened her mouth wider and Hermione copied. They started exploring each other's mouth, learning and caressing every corner. The young Weasley ran her tongue over the roof of Hermione's mouth, a trick she had learned from Dean. Hermione laughed into the other girl's mouth and pulled away, a little bit of saliva running down her chin.

"That tickles," she said. "You're a good kisser."

Ginny smiled. "You're not so bad yourself… for an amateur."

They giggled together. Ginny bravely put her hand on Hermione's thigh and stroked gently. She watched as her friend's eyes closed slowly and she bit her bottom lip. Ginny smirked deviously at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I want to do more stuff with you Hermione."

"What kind of stuff?"

Ginny was blunt with her answer. "I want to touch you and masturbate with you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "I-I don't know if we should do that," the girl said uncertainly. "I've never m-masturbated before and I-I…"

Ginny placed a finger over Hermione's lips. "It can feel really good. Maybe we might even have an orgasm."

"I don't know…"

"Don't you feel turned on? I mean, look at your nipples."

Hermione looked down at her chest, and sure enough, through her tank top you could see her nipples were erect. She blushed prettily. She looked at Ginny, and noticed the girl's nipples mirrored her own. Hermione felt a rush of warmth go through her body and settle low in her abdomen. She bit her uncertainly. _It's just a little girl fun right? Loads of girls do it, and it's not as if anyone else is going to find out. And kissing Ginny did feel really REALLY good…_

"Okay," Hermione repeated her earlier form of consent.

Ginny felt a rush of excitement at what they were about to do and grabbed Hermione to continue kissing her.

Tongues classed and moans filled the air. Ginny uncrossed her legs and daringly sat on Hermione's lap. Hermione broke the kiss in surprise.

"What?" Ginny said innocently. "Just making myself more comfortable." She grabbed Hermione's hands and put them on her own waist before wrapping her own arms around the other's neck. She attacked Hermione's mouth once more and slowly and sensually made out with the girl until they were both panting.

Hermione started stroking her hands up and down Ginny's back, eliciting a moan from the young girl.

Ginny parted from Hermione's lips and began kissing along her jaw line to Hermione's ear, where she proceeded to lick and breath on, making the girl shiver.

"_Oh_," Hermione moaned.

Ginny smirked in satisfaction. From the older girl's ear, she licked down Hermione's neck, tasting her skin. Hermione unconsciously moved her head, opening up her neck to the pleasure Ginny was giving her.

Down her collarbone and towards her shoulders she kissed, sliding down straps of Hermione's tank top.

"Take off your shirt," Ginny whispered into her ear.

Hermione shivered and proceeded to take of her. A blush crept into her cheeks, this being the first time she was so exposed to anyone that wasn't in her family. She brought her arms up to cover her breasts but Ginny stopped her. Hermione looked at Ginny worriedly.

Ginny could only stare at the girl before her. This was the first time she was seeing another girl's breasts for the first time, aside from the occasional peek in the Quidditch girl's locker room or when the girls in her dorm were changing in the morning. She always wondered how other girl's breasts looked and felt like, if they were anything like her own. She noticed Hermione's embarrassed eyes on her, and decided to take off her own shirt.

Hermione gasped at the half naked girl on her lap. Ginny had small breast and very rosy nipples that stood proudly. Hermione's own breasts were a little bigger, with pale nipples that were just as aroused. She'd never seen another girl's breasts full on either, and she was amazed and aroused by the beauty of the female body.

"When I masturbate, I like to touch my nipples, like this." Ginny brought her to hands and grabbed her own breast, squeezing and massaging them, tweaking her nipples, causing little shocks of electricity to go through her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy.

Hermione felt a wetness form in between her legs at the sight before her. She grabbed her own breast and copied Ginny's movements. Hermione let out a loud moan at the sensations that flowed through her body as she caressed her nipples. _God this feels good! Why have I never done this before?_

Ginny opened her eyes and watched Hermione pleasure herself, and she too felt a wetness in her nether regions. She moved Hermione's hands and put her own on the other girl's breasts. Hermione's let out something between a gasp and a moan, and Ginny took that moment to shove her tongue in the other girl's mouth.

Ginny tweaked Hermione's nipple between her thumb and forefinger and swallowed the Muggleborn's loud moan.

After a few more moments of this, Ginny decided that she wanted to be pleasured as well and let go of Hermione's breasts. "Touch me and kiss me," Ginny pleaded silently.

With more confidence than she'd felt since the beginning of their little experimentation, Hermione looked at Ginny with innocent desire in her eyes and grabbed the other girls breast. Ginny let out a content moan and Hermione began to kiss her neck as well. She licked down her neck, just how it had been done to her and began to lick down her chest. Without realizing what she was doing, Hermione took Ginny's pert nipple into her mouth and began suckling on it. Not expecting this, Ginny let out a loud cry of pleasure, and Hermione let go of her nipple with a little pop.

"Oh gods Hermione, that felt _so good_," Ginny said breathily. "Please keep going." Ginny pushed the older girl's bushy head towards her chest, and Hermione complied to her wishes.

Ginny began to rock her hips towards Hermione's, desperately needing to feel pleasure down below. She pushed Hermione back onto the bed and took control of the situation once more.

With a sly grin, Ginny leaned down and took Hermione's left nipple slowly into her lips. She brought it between her teeth and tugged at it gently, before taking as much of her breast into her mouth as possible and suckled on her torturously slowly. Hermione's back arched off the bed, Ginny's mouth doing things to her breast that she could never have imagined could feel so good. Ginny had been right; books can't at all compare to the real thing.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's head roughly and pulled the girl up to kiss her fully on the lips. She gasped into her mouth when she felt Ginny's nipples touch her own. She dug her fingers into the redhead's hair, wanting to devour her mouth until she couldn't breath anymore.

Ginny kissed her back eagerly, grinding her pelvis into Hermione's, and broke the kiss when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Take off your pants," she told Hermione. Ginny got off of her and took off her pajama pants, leaving her only in her panties. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw a big wet spot on Ginny's panties, indicating her arousal. "Like what you see? I bet you have one too."

Ginny hooked her fingers inside the top of Hermione's pajama pants and slid them down the girls long legs, taking them off of her. Of course Ginny had been correct again; a big wet spot that rivaled her own was on the older girl's panties.

Ginny opened her legs up, her feet flat on the bed, and touched herself lightly over her panties, letting out a soft moan. "I don't think I've ever been this wet before. Not with Dean or by myself," she confessed. She ran her fingers lightly over herself again and moaned louder. I can't do this anymore. I need to take these off."

Hermione watched transfixed as her friend took off her last piece of clothing and lay naked before her. Hermione's breath sped up at she looked at Ginny in all her glory. She couldn't take her eyes away from the girl's most intimate body part. A small patch of trimmed red hair covered Ginny's mound, but her vulva and inner thighs were bare. The little slit that marked the entrance of her vagina was glistening and dripping a gooey liquid that also coated her inner thighs. The more and more Hermione looked at it, the more and more wet she became.

"Take off your panties Hermione."

A little hesitantly, Hermione took off her panties and bore her naked body in front of the youngest Weasley. A bush of curly brown hair covered her mound and her outer lips, wild and untamed. She too was extremely wet.

"Wow," she Ginny breathed. _That is so hot._

She motioned for Hermione to come towards the head of the bed and lie down next to her.

The 2 girls lay there, not saying anything for a few moment, the musky scents of their arousal mixing in the air.

Ginny indicated that they should lie on their sides and face each other. Ginny bent her left leg with her foot flat on the bed and Hermione mirrored her. Ginny slowly stroked down Hermione's body, and Hermione did the same. Ginny reached the older girl's curls and dug her fingers in them teasingly, before going lower and touching the girl's clit. Hermione gasped as Ginny rubbed her clit in little circles.

"Oh my god Ginny!" She started grinding her clit against Ginny's hand.

Ginny moaned watching the sight before her.

"Rub my clit too Hermione," she urged and finding Ginny's pleasure button, she began to rub it in circles.

The two girls moaned in ecstasy, reaching a level of pleasure that neither had ever experienced before.

Hermione felt something powerful building in her core as Ginny rubbed her.

"Ginny!" Ginny had sneakily slipped her middle finger into Hermione's pussy, and thrust it in and out of her softly, as to not hurt her virgin hole.

Hermione copied her actions, and Ginny felt her chest constrict and all the air slowly leave her.

She watched as a pretty blush crept into Hermione's cheeks and chest and the bookworm cried out in pure ecstasy as she climaxed for the first time in her life.

Ginny felt Hermione's walls clamp around her middle finger repeatedly and that, along with watching her friend orgasm and the finger being thrust inside her, brought her to the brink as well. She humped Hermione's hand, riding out her orgasm on the girl's finger.

"Oh god yes…"

As the two girls came off their highs, they looked at each other in wonder.

"So that's what an orgasm feels like."

"I didn't know so much pleasure could exist at one moment."

"You learn something new everyday."

Ginny and Hermione giggled, before sharing a peck on the lips.

"This doesn't change anything between us right? I mean, I just want to be friends Ginny. Like I said, I'm not a lesbian," Hermione said quietly. This experience was great, but the truth of the matter was that, she didn't like girls like that, and wasn't looking for a relationship or anything with Ginny.

"I know Hermione…. Would you like to do this again anyways? Just for pleasure's sake?"

Hermione bit her lip as she considered her friend. _Aw, what the heck._

"Okay."

'Okay' was officially Ginny's favorite word.


End file.
